megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bitwa pod Holsztynem
Bitwa pod Holsztynem - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1678 r., podczas wojny reńskiej, pomiędzy połączonymi armiami Polski i Węgier pod wodzą generał Ilony Zrinyi, a armią Królestwa Niemiec pod komendą Heinricha von Weimar. Zakończyła się całkowitym i miażdżącym zwycięstwem Niemców nad Polakami i Węgrami i odwrotem tych drugich na południowy wschód. Przed bitwą Po zwycięstwie pod Sokalem nad Rusinami z Kijowa pod wodzą księcia Aleksego Dregowicza, jedna z polskich armii wyruszyła na zachód. Jej zadaniem było zdobyć Lauenburg - ważną niemiecką twierdzę, zagradzającą drogę z Lubeki do Hamburga. Rada regencyjna, rządząca w imieniu rólowej Gertrudy II, choć niechętna wojnie, chciała w niej uzyskać tą właśnie fortecę. Oblężenia trwało kilka miesięcy i zakończyło się upadkiem miasta w lipcu 1678 r. Następnie polskie oddziały pomaszerowały na północ, oblegając kolejne miasto - Holsztyn. Polski dowódca, którego imię niestety nie zachowało się do dziś, nie miał pojęcia o tym, że na północ od jego sił, w północnej Jutlandii, obozuje armia niemiecka pod wodzą Heinricha von Weimar. Ten zaś został doskonale poinformowany o ruchach polskich oddziałów. Wiedząc o ich słabości, zdecydował się na atak. Ze wsparciem dla Polaków zaś ruszyła stacjonująca nieopodal Lubeki armia węgierska pod wodzą generał, Ilony Zrinyi (kobiety). Starcie Siły obu stron Przebieg walki Armia polska i niemiecka spotkały się nad rzeką Stör, w jej dolnym biegu, gdzie była ona dosyć szeroka, przez co przeprawa była możliwa tylko przez jeden, jedyny most. To właśnie przy jego południowym krańcu zgrupowały się wojska polskie. Kilka regimentów piechoty pozostało jednak na północnym brzegu rzeki, by zabezpieczyć most. Tymczasem na północ od polskich pozycji szyki sformowała armia niemiecka - w centrum stanęła piechota liniowa, na flankach - kawaleria, zaś na tyłach - artyleria. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od ostrzału artyleryjskiego obu stron. Generał von Weimar nakazał swoim artylerzystom nie atakować polskiej awangardy, zamiast tego kierując ogień na główne polskie siły. Wiedział bowiem, iż jego siłom uda się pokonać broniące mostu oddziały, lecz obawiał się, że przeprawa przez most może być krwawa i bardzo trudna. Zdecydował się więc maksymalnie je osłabić. Jednocześnie wiedział od zwiadowców, że w drodze są już wojska węgierskie, więc chciał jak najszybciej przełamać opór Polaków. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach ciągłego ognia dział, do ataku ruszyła niemiecka piechota. W pełnym szyku dotarła pod ogniem polskich dział na odległość około 100 m od pozycji polskiego wysuniętego oddziału polskiego. Wtedy obie strony - polscy muszkieterzy oraz niemieccy piechociarze - otworzyli do siebie ogień. Po kilkunastu minutach wymiany ognia, było po wszystkim, co zaskoczyło wszystkich,a najbardziej samego generała von Weimar - resztki polskich oddziałów, rozniesionych o wiele skuteczniejszym i szybszym ogniem niemieckim, wycofywały się za most. Widząc ten sukces, niemiecki dowódca postanowił zaryzykować i swoim żołnierzom nakazał z marszu dokonać ataku na drugi brzeg rzeki. Żołnierze założyli bagnety szpuntowe na broń i rzucili się do ataku. Pomimo mniejszej o kilka tysięcy ludzi liczby żołnierzy, również i teraz atak okazał się nad wyraz skuteczny - piechurzy liniowi Niemców przebili się przez linie polskich pikinierów, zdobywając i zabezpieczając przyczółek na drugim brzegu mostu. Straty poniesione przez Niemców były dość znaczne, lecz, pomimo tego, akcja zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem - znaczna część polskiej piechoty była w odwrocie pod osłoną kilku regimentów pieszych, reszta niemieckich wojska przygotowywała się na drugą fazę bitwy - budowano fortyfikacje polowe, przeciągano armaty bliżej brzegu Störu, pojono konie. Zgrupowane w kilka regimenty Polaków usiłowały kontratakować niemal na własną rękę, za każdym razem będąc jednak odpieranym salwami z muszkietów. Wreszcie jednak na pole bitwy wkroczyła armia węgierska, a wraz z nią - kilka regimentów polskiej jazdy, która jeszcze nie wzięła większego udziału w walce i część przeorganizowanych polskich piechurów i artylerzystów. Plan generał Ilony Zrinyi, dysponującej niemal dwukrotną przewagą liczebną nad generał von Weimar, był prosty - zmasowany atak, wsparty ogniem dział, mający na celu wyparcie wroga z tego brzegu rzeki. Został on wprowadzony w życie. Przez pierwsze kilkanaście minut trwała zażarta wymiana ognia, a następnie obie armie przeszły do kilkugodzinnej, zażartej walki wręcz. W tej części bitwy niezwykle w kość dała Polakom i Węgrom niemiecka artyleria konna, która, dzięki swojej mobilności, szybko zmieniała swoją pozycję, uniemożliwiając węgierskiej artylerii skuteczną ripostę. Wreszcie Niemcom udało się przebić przez szeregi Polaków i Węgrów, dzieląc ich siły na dwie części. Wybuchła wśród nich panika, która udzieliła się innym formacjom armii polsko-węgierskiej, aż po kilkunastu minutach cała wciąż liczna armia była w panicznym odwrocie. Straty Skutki Bitwa pod Holsztynem jak żadna inna ukazała słabość polskiej armii - ponad dwukrotnie mniejsza armia niemiecka zdołała zadać druzgoczącą klęskę siłom polskim i węgierskim. Klęska ta była jedną z tych, które skłoniły polską armię do wprowadzenia gruntownych reform, m.in. do wprowadzenia artylerii konnej i piechoty liniowej - obie formacje były wzorowane na niemieckich odpowiednikach. Innym skutkiem bitwy było przejęcie przez Niemców dominacji na froncie w Jutlandii. Była to jednak sytuacja tymczasowa - już wkrótce wojnę Niemcom i Rusi Kijowskiej wypowiedziało Pomorze, a armia włoska pokonała siły generała von Weimar w bitwie pod Lauenburgiem, który po sukcesie pod Holsztynem obległa armia niemiecka. W tym starciu została ona całkowicie zniszczona.Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski